marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey Stoll
Corey Stoll portrayed Darren Cross/Yellowjacket in Ant-Man. Significant roles *Ricky Sennett in North Country (2005) *Saul in Slevin (2006) *Alex Kent in The Nine (2006) *Martin Quinn in N.C.I.S. (2006-2007) *Subject #51 in Brief Interviews with Hideous Men (2009) *Agent Mack in Push (2009) *Lewis Powell in The Unusual (2009) *Shnaider in Salt (2010) *Det. Tomas "TJ" Jaruszalski in Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010-2011) *Ernest Hemingway in Midnight in Paris (2011) *Max in Christine (2012) *Rep. Peter Russo in House of Cards (2013) *Dr. Ephraim Goodweather in The Strain (2014) Quotes *"I’m absolutely thrilled! Reading the script – and the script that Edgar wrote, and the script that there is now – it’s insane that this movie hasn’t been made before. Obviously, you need the technology because it needs to look great. But the whole idea of the changing of scale and the experiential effect of size changing is just so cool. You read these scenes on the page, and I just got giddy." *"I think it’s gonna be so much fun. You can get a little fatigued with superheroes because everybody is just punching everybody, or shooting everybody with ray beams. This is a completely different kinetic experience in the theater. Shrinking and growing back, there’s just so much material there to root it in. I think it’s gonna be great!" *"I’ve had several costume fittings and it’s looking amazing. It’s still in flux, they’re still figuring out exactly how it’s going to look, but it’s going to be awesome. In the comic books, Yellowjacket was an incarnation of Henry Pym, and he sort of did some ethically duteous things as Yellowjacket. In this story, Darren Cross, who was in the comic books but was not Yellowjacket in the comic books, he has a suit that is sort of the next generation of Ant-Man’s suit. It can do everything that Ant-Man can do, but more. It’s more badass, more militaristic, sleeker… sort of like if Apple had designed a battle suit. I just think the battles and the stuff that we're going to do is gonna be so cool." *"It's so weird...if somebody were to ask 'What power would you want?' you wouldn't say, 'I'd like to be able to shrink down to the size of an ant.' That seems like being the opposite of a superhero, but when you actually think about all the things you could do if you were that small, and you retained your fullsize strength, you would be sort of unbeatable. Like, I think the Ant-Man could beat the Hulk. He could shrink down and go up his nose, and you know, crush his brain. How is the Hulk gonna beat the Ant-Man? He'd be chasing him around." *"He is not a villain in the vein of Thanos or Loki, who are villains that know it. He is a guy who is not that dissimilar from Michael Douglas' character, Hank Pym. A brilliant scientist, who is not ethicnally pure. I think a great thing about the whole movie is that everybody in this movie is in those shades of gray a little bit. I think it will be a fun character to create." Category:Ant-Man cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast